Special Courses of the Tongue
by VickyQ
Summary: Ed!Student Roy!Teacher Lemony Stuffs.


**This is my sorry attempt at a lemon.**

**D':**

**OH GOD THE BASHING.**

**i'm so sorry for the terrible things i said about Riza and Winry.**

**T.T**

**it was so uncalled for.**

**please overlook that.**

"82 times the square root of 144..."

The class fell silent.

"Anyone...?"

Everyone stared blankly at the teacher.

Some girls knew the answer, but they were too occupied with the beauty of his perfect facial features, absolutely flawless body,

And the cherry on top... Tight pants.

Some boys knew as well, but were too busy glaring at the teacher for stealing away all their girls.

Every boy, Except for one, who was daydreaming over him just as the girls were.

A piece of chalk flew through the air and landed on the love-struck boy's forehead.

"You… Elric... Answer the Question."

"Uhhh... What was the question?"

The teacher groaned in frustration. "82... times the square root... of 144..."

"Oh!! 984!" Edward replied with a smile.

"Good! You get an 'A' for today's assignment!!"

The class gasped.

"Teacher, that's not fair!! He's a genius at Math!!" Shouted Alphonse Elric,

Edward's Younger Brother.

"Then I guess you should be as smart as your brother!!"

The class giggled and snickered.

"Elric, See me in my office after class,"

"Why?" Edward asked innocently.

"I want to discuss an advanced placement program that you might be interested in."

"Yes Teacher."

Every girl in class scrambled to Edward's desk.

"No fair Ed!! How come you get to see Teacher when school's already out!!"

Shouted Winry Rockbell, Edward's childhood friend.

Well, she was his friend, until she ditched him to be with some Alex Armstrong guy.

He dumped her cold and said she wasn't strong enough to be his Girl.

Ever since then, she's been working out, and started carrying a 5/8 Wrench around in her purse.

Winry wasn't exactly the Crowned Class Whore like Riza Hawkeye,

forgive me D':

But Rockbell was giving her a run for her money. They were constantly at war over the Teacher.

"Because, Winry... I'm not a slut like you."

The girls gasped at Edward's incredible boldness.

What nobody knew was that the Teacher was spoken for. Nobody knew, not even the Teacher himself.

Edward knocked on the door.

"Come in..." Said a deep voice from inside.

Edward slowly opened the door,

And there was the Teacher, sitting on his desk,

His legs slightly open and shirt unbuttoned so you could see just past his collar bone.

Downright sexy.

"So it was a cover story after all. I figured as much.

You realize this is bad for my education, Right, Teacher?"

"Please Edward, I've done so much for you..." He said.

"You mean to me..." Edward added.

"Yeah, Whatever..."

"Crazy Illegal sex with a minor hardly qualifies as 'Whatever'!!" Edward shouted.

"And every single time... You begged for it. Begged on your hands and knees.

And that's exactly where you stayed." He said seductively.

Edward blushed hard, and at the same time, glared at him.

"Come on Edward, you know you can use my Name."

"I'm not going to dignify you with a name. Come to think of it, you never told the other students your real name, did you?"

"No..." He stood up and gently placed his hand on his chin, placed his thumb over Edward's lips and stroked them.

His other hand ventured to Edward's pant zipper, and slowly pulled it and his pants down.

"Because I want my name to escape only your beautiful lips."

The next thing he knew, Edward had his back to the wall, with his Teacher's tongue down his throat, discreetly letting little moans escape.

"Say it Edward. Say my Name" The Teacher whispered into Edward's ear.

"N-Not a chance..."

He ground his hips against Edward's. "Aaahhh!!"

The tingles of pleasure running up Edward's back was too much for him to handle.

"Nnnggg... Aaahhh...!"

He was nearing his peak. The teacher ground his hips into Edward's again.

"Say you love me Ed... Say my name..."

He just couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Aah... Aahhhhh!!"

Again he ground into Edward, much harder.

"Say It!!"

White liquid poured all over their chests.

"R-ROY!!" Edward screamed.

He passed out in Roy's arms,

And Roy gently kissed his lips.

Hypnotic Golden Eyes fluttered open. "I'm so tired."

"I will let you sleep on one condition."

"What?"

"Tell me you love me... And mean it."

"I... I Love You Roy..."

His eyes shut slowly.

"I love You Too, Edward." Roy pressed his lips to Edward's forehead.

"I Love You Too."


End file.
